Talk:Breezehome
Buying the House Where do you buy the house? *you can buy it from Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's Servant/Herold. ~~Storm Funsoms I just got to the castle in the cloud district, and taked to Avenicci but there was no option for buying a house. *you don't have the option to purchase the home until you accomplish sufficient quests for the Jarl, once you've proven yourself he informs you that the home is available. 02:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Spiderjockey360 Upgrading the House Where can i upgrade? *~~Zabadak *i havent got that far yet, but i would check out the general store, Avenicci again or a smith if i were you. and dont forget to sign your post. ~~Storm Funsoms *Ahh i got it! You can upgrade at Proventus Avenicci, the same guy from whom you bought that house. But its strange i was shortly after i buyed the Breezehome looking on him for the upgrades and he didn't have... I did his Quest for Killing some Bandits and was receiving my reward and then he had the upgrades. ;) 21:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Zabadak I was able to purchase upgrades with Lydia following me. *Proventus Avenicci only shows the upgrades inside of dragonreach. If you approach him outside on the porch he will not give the option to decorate. ~ Symz Where can you get an Arcane Enchanter in Breezehome. i buy the alchemy laboratory he takes the mony but it dose not show up in breezehome why is that? ~ chris I got the same problem. So if someone has any brilliant ideas, I'd appreciate it.Vorchaoffspring (talk) 01:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Guest Room Contrary to the Description, although I bought the house after being appointed Thane, the guest room was not already in place. I had to buy it. (PS3) Tungstic (talk) 04:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Imperial only? It seems after the stormcloaks take whiterun (if you take their quest line) proventus will no longer give upgrades, and the new Jarl's steward doesn't either, I'm stuck with the clean emptyhoues with no upgrades. 15:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *Maybe that's just a bug. I bought the house before the Stormcloak invasion, but afterwards, when I re-became Thane of Whiterun, I was able to buy all the upgrades from the new steward. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) **As a follow-up on this: If you leave items inside Breezehome, purchased from Proventus Avenicci , in the chest on the upper-floor before the Stormcloak invasion, will they be there once you regain acces to it? ------Dennis Ebenstorm 18:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bugs None of the weapon racks are allowing me to interact with them and the bookshelves don't work on PS3. 22:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Brock Samson *I purchased several of the upgrades and had the same problem, also on PS3. I quite the game and restarted loading the quick save that was made upon entering the house and was able to use the weapon racks. Sadly the bookshelves still have the bug that placing a book on the shelf and then taking them off they remain there. Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 07:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bookcases Both my character and my husbands character had apparently permanent glitches regarding the bookcases. Once filled with books the access was fine but when we tried to remove the books to reorder them, FROM THE SCREEN WE PUT THEM INTO (instead of just picking them up like they were on anybody else's bookcase), they were removed into our inventory, but still looked like they were in the shelf. The bookcase became unusable at that point. I suspect it may work ok if you don't try to take books out the same way they are put in. Anyone else have a similar experience? 21:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt *That actually is the exact same problem I've been having. However even if you read and then take the book, as you would if it were someone else's shelf, it will still have the problem. As stated in my last comment I've not found a fix for this yet but as long as you put the books you want to leave there then there wouldn't be a problem.Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 21:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *(PS3) As of right now the game is at V1.03 and the bookshelf appears to be fixed. Hope this is a sign of good things to come. Alpha Wolf-87 (talk) 05:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I had all of my alchemy ingreidents store in the chest above the bookshelve in the labratory with on it purchased. After i bought some more upgrades, all my ingredients vanished from the chest, leaving it empty. 04:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Boomshire DISAPPEARING CHARACTERS Has anyone else experienced a bug which causes people to disappear when passing or climbing the stairs? The characters can still be interacted with but are completely invisible. NO ALCHEMY LAB *With the add-on Dawnguard, if you have not purchased the alchemy lab, it is possible you don't have the option to buy it from aventus or the option is there and he just keeps taking your gold without installing the upgrade! To fix this you'll need to make a save before you purchase Breezehome, exit the game uninstall or delete Dawnguard from your xbox (Has not been tested on other platforms) start the game and load the save you have just made and purchase the house and all the upgrades (Costs 6500 gold) save and exit again and re-install Dawngaurd when you load the last save you made you should have the Alchemy lab and the Dawnguard DLC (you won't have to pay for Dawnguard again).JamJar1988 (talk) 03:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC)JamJar1988JamJar1988 (talk) 03:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Personally, I did have the option to buy it, and tried to. He took the money, but the option was still listed and the lab wasn't installed. SlainSeraph (talk) 21:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Stolen Items why does the title of some things put in the chest upstairs turn red? are they going to vanish? I'd rather not loose a bunch of my potion ingredients.....anyone know whats going on with that........whiskyrat :If you store a stolen item it will show up with red text. If you put another item with the same name in storage container as well. It will stack and all items will be listed with red text. --DLanyon (talk) 01:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) What Cats? I bought all the upgrades in one go from the Steward and this wiki lists there being four cats involved. No other wiki shows any cats being offering and I don't see any cats. PC version of the game. 05:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I also have the PC version.... no cats. Is there a mispelling of some sort, or is someone just testing if we are paying attention?? January 26 (?) Glitch When you have bought all your home furnishings, you can go up the stairs, turn left and you'll be looking at a weapon rack thing. If you place you equipped weapon on this rack, it will appear floating over the stairs, or sticking out of the wall right outside the door to your bedroom, isntead of being on the rack. Masterpwn (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC)MP I fast traveled to Whiterun after killing all the glemora witches, as I past by Breezehome, I noticed the door was unlocked. Thing is, I never bought Breezehome. Inside it was very barren and dusty. Just to double-check, I visited Proventus Avenicci, the option to buy the house was still in his dialogue. Anyone else come across this? General Geers (talk) 08:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's happened to me on PS3 a couple of times, as well. I'm not sure what causes it. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 13:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Items moving from solitude to this house the safe in proudspire manor and the chest at the front of the bed's content switched anyone know why 00:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) How do you keep Breezehome tidy? Within a couple of hours of purchasing all the upgrades for Breezehome, I return to find: *A raw rabbit leg on the floor near the Alchemy Lab *A cup has fallen over on the shelf at the back of the room *Some bread is standing on it's edge on the dining table *The cheese has moved off the plate further up the dining table A few hours later, I return to find: *The second raw rabbit leg is also on the floor near the Alchemy Lab *The bread has fallen over, knocking a cup over and pushing a Boiled Creme Treat off the plate *Some bread has worked it's way off the plate near the front door *The potatoes in the bedroom keep decreasing It's making the house look really messy, so does anyone know how to fix this or prevent it from happening? ' 03:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC)' :Just put them all in your inventory and stick them in a chest or something. It's not like they serve any real purpose, anyway. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 13:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Free house Exploit "To obtain to the house for free, collect 5,000 http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Septim_(Coin) and speak with Proventus. During the dialogue option for purchasing the house, open a container and deposit the coins inside. " Can anyone confirm this actually works? How on earth do you open a container while in a conversation? Is this a PC only exploit? Back out of the conversarion (B on Xbox) and open a container, put all your money in and continue talking. This is right before he gives you the key. A new bug on trying to buy Breezehome I don't know quite how I managed it. I played through the Dragon Rising quest and I have Lydia as a housecarl. I didn't have the cash to buy Breezehome right then, but talking to Proventus gave me the option. I went around a bit in search of sufficient funds. When I returned to Dragonsreach with the intent of buying the house, Proventus doesn't give me the prompt anymore. I read that if you have a companion, then you might not have the option. I ditched my companion, but I still don't have the option. I had a bounty in Solitude, but I paid that off and I don't think I have any other bounties on me at the moment. Any ideas? This is on a PS3 with the latest patch and super early in the game -- haven't really accomplished any of the real quests at this point or chosen sides in the civil war. Cerise8192 (talk) 02:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'm having a similar issue. -Spades Can you get an arcane enchanter in breezehome? Answer: No (You can in the rest of the Houses in the other Holds) 05:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 11:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Eagleatlas Possible New Bug It seems for the 360 version anyways because of the possible Dawnguard dlc that after purchasing the home and buying upgrades you can buy Alchemy Lab upgrade infinitely and never actually get it in the home. Maybe Bethedsa knows about and maybe they don't, but for me I usually us Breezehome as my main base of operation. Thanks Buulecoom 11:09, June 27, 2012 I would like to add to this because i just spent 2000g trying to get the alchemy lab and tried to restart my game and all that good stuff and nothing...no lab...well i will book mark this page and hopefully something happens. Possible Fix For Possible New Bug I've actually had the same problem with this and also spent around 2000g on the alchemy lab upgrade in BreezeHome before figuring out something was wrong. (Downloaded Dawnguard DLC before actually playing Skyrim for the first time.) I did some poking around and on https://unofficialskyrimpatch.16bugs.com/projects/7078/bugs/209211, an Anonymous person said that they actually had to delete Dawnguard off their console and then purchace the alchemy lab. I did the same and it finally showed up. I hope this helps and serves as a temporary fix to the problem. (Also doublechecked to see if it was still there...It was!) 4:30, July 3, 2012 Alchemy Lab Glitch I went to buy the alchemy lab without realizing I didn't have the 500 septims required. Now whenever I go to buy it he takes my money but I still don't get the lab in the house and he keeps giving me the option of buying it. It's a bug added by Dawnguard. Starting a new character won't fix it, we're going to have to wait for a patch. Draevan13 (talk) 21:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd vouch for this. I've tried six times now to purchase the alchemy lab upgrade for Breezehome, losing 3,000 gold and I still have nothing to show for it except an empty coinpurse. 23:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Assuming you haven't actually done any Dawnguard missions, delete the DLC, buy the house, then reinstall it. It'll throw a fit when trying to load the save, but you can override it. SlainSeraph (talk) 18:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) On the PC I found a way to get around this on a new game. This will wipe any progress with Dawnguard. The way I got around this was saving right before talking to the Steward. I then logged out, and moved the two Dawnguard files (Dawnguard.bsa and Dawnguard.esm) to my desktop then restarted the game. I logged in, bought my Alchemy Lab and other improvements, went to the house to verify they were there, logged out and added back my Dawnguard files. I had no progress with Dawnguard yet (new character) so there were no bad side effects.ArktourosX (talk) 19:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) There is another way to fix this glitch without using the above method, just simply type the following in the console prid e4ef9 disable prid e4ec8 enable this will add the alchemy lab without needing to talk to anyone.